The present application relates generally to computers and computer networks, and more particularly to Internet of Things discovery.
Current mechanisms for Internet of Things (IoT) data discovery manually analyze an application flow and decompose it based on documentation and application programming interface (API) specifications. Software analysis tools may be used for manual discovery once the documentation and specifications are understood. IoT, however, includes a fast moving area of technology, in which new devices and applications can appear frequently, for example, daily.